


Из тьмы

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разом умолкли крики в его голове, тьма озарилась ослепительной вспышкой и Сиэль ощутил иную тьму, знакомую, почти родную. Его обнимали, прижимали к груди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из тьмы

Себастьян был не на шутку встревожен.

С момента отравления прошло уже пять дней, но лучше господину не становилось. Сиэль метался в бреду и ненадолго успокаивался только в присутствии Финни. Скрепя сердце, Себастьян был вынужден доверить всю заботу о юном господине их доброму, но бестолковому садовнику.

Всё закончилось с появлением гонца Ее Величества. Больше тянуть было нельзя. Дворецкий и так потерял слишком много времени. Физически граф был совершенно здоров, но его разум спал, и это не давало Сиэлю вырваться из беспокойного забытья.

В предрассветный час, когда небо только начало сереть, Себастьян явился в спальню графа. Дремавший у постели Финни мгновенно вскочил на ноги и загородил спящего мальчика собой, но Себастьян даже не замедлил шаг.

\- Оставь нас, - негромко приказал он.

\- Вам нельзя находиться рядом с юным господином, мистер Себастьян! - напряженно прошептал Финни. - Защищать господина - мой долг, и я защищу его даже от вас! Пожалуйста, уходите!

\- Не мешай мне делать мою работу, - с этими словами Себастьян подхватил Финни и, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, перекинул его через плечо, вынес вон из комнаты и сбросил в коридоре. Пока тот вскакивал с холодного пола, Себастьян заявил, стоя в дверном проеме: - И не смей входить! - и захлопнул дверь перед опешившим садовником.

Себастьян снова бесшумно приблизился к постели Сиэля. Тот лежал, закутавшись в одеяло чуть ли не с головой. Его била крупная дрожь. Под плотно сомкнутыми веками беспокойно двигались глазные яблоки. Похоже, юный граф был до смерти напуган. Обычно Себастьян, не раздумывая, выпустил бы свои демонические когти и хорошенько встряхнул бы мальчишку, чтобы припомнить ему, ради чего тот живет. Вот и сейчас Себастьян ослабил контроль над своим истинным обликом и комнату заполнили шевелящиеся тени, но что-то удержало его в последний момент и вместо того, чтобы обхватить мальчишку их плотным кольцом, он осторожно, только кончиком прикоснулся к его разуму.

_Больно, как же больно! Господи! Кто-нибудь, помогите! Вытащите нас отсюда! Мама! Папа! Тетушка Ангелина! Кто-нибудь!_

Себастьян отпрянул, будто обжегшись. Так вот значит, что видит его маленький хозяин в своих постоянных кошмарах. Но почему он не зовет своего демона?

Себастьян снова потянулся к мальчишке, на этот раз решительнее. Тот вздрогнул, пытаясь отстраниться, закрыть свой разум от вторжения, но слова Себастьяна мягко и убедительно проникали прямо в душу Сиэлю:

\- Просто скажите мое имя, господин.

Сиэль отчаянно замотал головой. Себастьян чувствовал, как пойманной птичкой трепыхается сердце мальчика.

\- Они больше не причинят вам боли. Ну же, вызовите меня, - шептал демон.

\- Себастьян? Мой Себастьян?.. - выдохнул Сиэль, не открывая глаз.

Разом умолкли крики в его голове, тьма озарилась ослепительной вспышкой и Сиэль ощутил иную тьму, знакомую, почти родную. Его обнимали, прижимали к груди. Сиэль всхлипнул и открыл глаза.

\- Почему тебя не было... там?

\- Вы не звали меня, господин, - нежно ответила тьма, убирая прядь волос с мокрого лба Сиэля. - Вы забыли о своем слуге.

\- Себастьян... я... - забормотал Сиэль и всем телом потянулся навстречу.

\- Да, мой господин, - прошептал Себастьян и растекся черным туманом, обволакивая мальчика с ног до головы. Страх был отброшен и забыт. На полу валялось уже ненужное одеяло. Себастьян отыскал каждую брешь в броне юного графа и запечатал их все. 

Сиэлю казалось, что к нему прикасаются одновременно везде, и от каждого прикосновения остается ощущение тепла. Он начал задыхаться, судорожно запрокинув голову.

Себастьян понял его без слов. Языком прочертил дорожку от выемки торчащей ключицы до самого пупка, и дальше, вниз, где уже было горячо и твердо. Лизнул головку и спустился ниже. Сиэль безвольно раскинул бедра, подставляясь под умелые ласки. Он чувствовал, как волосы Себастьяна щекочут внутреннюю сторону бедра, а длинный язык проходится по паховой складке, где кожа такая нежная и тонкая.

\- Себастьян! Не тяни!.. - яростно прошептал граф, и тут же закусил ладонь, чтобы подавить стон. Себастьян вобрал его целиком, жар и давление его рта были почти невыносимы.

Себастьян наслаждался звуками, которые извлекал из мальчишки. Его задушенные всхлипы и стоны удовольствия так разительно отличались от недавнего ужаса, что демон, вопреки всему, не мог ими не упиваться. Он ласкал Сиэля губами, оглаживал языком и представлял, как прекрасно было бы в миг наивысшего наслаждения вонзить в его душу клыки, вырвать ее, пока она затоплена удовольствием и на вкус напоминает сладкое сливовое вино.

От таких мыслей его зубы заострились, и Себастьян с трудом справлялся так, чтобы не поранить своего подопечного. А тот толкался всё глубже, забывшись, совершенно не думая о том, какой темной силе он отдается.

Наконец, движения Сиэля стали беспорядочными, он резко выдохнул и замер. Себастьян расслабил горло, и вот - короткая пульсация, чистый солоноватый вкус, глубокий рваный вдох. Себастьян облизнулся и навис над хозяином. В полумраке спальни глаза Сиэля казались бездонными колодцами.

\- С возвращением, господин, - довольно оскалился демон. - У Вас сегодня много дел.

Сиэль потянулся, краем глаза подмечая, каким голодным взглядом Себастьян окинул его тело. А потом вдруг обхватил Себастьяна за шею и крепко прижал к себе.

\- Спасибо тебе.

На пол возле постели падал солнечный луч. Начался новый день.


End file.
